


Binge

by CarolineCain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Binge Eating Disorder, Bulimia, Disordered Eating, EDNOS, Eating Disorder, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Iron Man - Freeform, bed, binge, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineCain/pseuds/CarolineCain
Summary: If there's one thing Tony Stark knows how to do, it's to keep all his emotions firmly held in. But for every action, there is an opposite reaction, and something has to come spilling out. Idk what this is





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick shitty thing I wrote a while ago. I'm not claiming to know everything about Binging/Purging and Bulimia and all that so if something is inaccurate please calmly let me know in the comments

As soon as Clint placed the steaming stack of boxes on the table Tony knew he was fucked. 

 

The smell collided into his nostrils like a train, slamming into his senses and making him almost delirious with desire. His stomach rumbled, protesting against its emptiness being filled with nothing but the occasional splash of cold hard coffee. He didn't know if he could make it this time.

 

As the rest of the team eagerly reached forward and started grabbing slices from the various boxes, Tony fought a war between his mind and his stomach. His body yearned for the delicious pizza before him while his mind recoiled in disgust.

 

Eventually his desire won out and he gave in.  _ Just one slice  _ he told himself, barely believing himself. 

 

His body had had enough after the 4th slice, but he wasn't finished. As he picked up another slice and put it into his mouth he ignored the nauseatingly full feeling in his stomach. The feeling in his belly was painful in a satisfying way, his body punishing him for his failure. At this moment Tony hated himself for what he was doing but found himself unable to stop.

 

Halfway through the 9th slice the feeling became unbearable. He almost threw it down and hastily excused himself, his pace becoming more and more frantic as he made his way to the bathroom. He needed to feel clean again, he wanted to be empty and in control of his body.

 

The familiar sight of the toilet triggered a rush of relief. He almost automatically knelt down to face into the bowl, his fingers swiftly triggering his gag reflex, his body falling easily into its usual routine. Although it was not a pleasant experience by any means, the calm and serene high that followed was matched by none. He took a moment to rest, lying down on the cold tiles of the bathroom before he pulled himself up and rinsed out his mouth. 

 

He heard the familiar sound of the team talking excitedly, taking an occasional pause while they ate. He took a deep breath and walked back out to join them. 

  
_ Time for round two”  _ he thought to himself darkly. 

 


End file.
